Doctor Mighty XX
is a game that appears in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It is the basis for the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat. Game Description Doctor Mighty XX is intended to be a vaccine for the Gamedeus virus. History A blank white double Gashat is seen among other blank Gashats as Kuroto Dan attempts to recreate the Hyper Muteki Gashat and counter Cronus' Reset. With blank white double Gashats in their Gamer Drivers, Lazer Turbo continuously infects Genm Level X-0 with Gamedeus' virus through the Gashacon Bugvisor II, burning through most of Genm's lives as they fight in an attempt to grow an immunity to it in Genm, similar to Graphite's attempt. With only 4 lives left, Genm and Lazer Turbo finally reach the needed point, and Kuroto goes to work finishing the Gashat on his computer. It is then given by Kiriya to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer to use Doctor Mighty Critical Finish against Gamedeus, curing the countless people infected with his virus and severely dropping all of the Bugster's stats. Users *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Ex-Aid Episode 42) *Poppy Pipopapo (Ex-Aid Episode 44) *Kamen Rider Para-DX (Ex-Aid Episode 44) Doctor Mighty XX Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. If used for a finisher against Gamedeus it can put barriers around all of Gamedeus' cellular viruses and cancel any game illness infections currently from this Bugster, severely weakening him in the process; it is unclear if this ability works the same for Bugsters other than Gamedeus. A Bugster can stab themselves with the Gashat to stop and neutralize the Gamedeus pandemic. The Gashat can also be used in a Gamer Driver by a Bugster Rider, allowing them to unleash a blue aura to weaken Super Gamedeus, and then dissolve Gamedeus after he has been separated from his host. In either case, the use of the Gashat costs the life of the Bugster in process. Doctor Mighty XX Blank.png|Doctor Mighty XX Gashat (Unfinished version) Doctor Mighty Critical Finish 3.png|Doctor Mighty XX Gashat's Critical Finish against Gamedeus' cellular virus. Poppy Sacrifice.png|Poppy Pipopapo stabs herself with the Gashat to stop and neutralize the Gamedeus pandemic. Para-DX usage of DMXX Gashat.png|Para-DX weakens Super Gamedeus with the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat in his Gamer Driver. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Doctor Mighty XX Gashat is co-voiced by (who portrays Kiriya Kujo) and (who portrays Kuroto Dan). Notes *Doctor Mighty XX could be a reference to the Dr. Mario series of games. *Doctor Mighty XX level X's image has Genm Action Gamer Level 0 and Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 standing side-by-side.http://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000116830 **When its QR code is scanned in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it allows Genm to assume Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Lazer into Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 and Ex-Aid into Muteki Gamer. Its finisher has Genm reenacting his death and revival from the making of Doctor Mighty XX Gashat while Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0 hands it over to Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer for him to use. *Doctor Mighty XX level XX's image is Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer on a half-and-half purple and yellow background. Unlike the one in Hyper Muteki, this Gashat Muteki Gamer Pic didn't possess long hairs. *The Doctor Mighty XX Gashat plays the same music as the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat, albeit with slight difference in activation tune and intro, which sounds like the "Fever" theme of Dr. Mario. *This Gashat is opposite to Mighty Brothers XX, where the Level X form image is two Riders and the Level XX form is one Rider. Yet, the announcement tune is the same with the aforementioned Gashat (Level X is 'Level Up', and Level XX is 'Double Up') *When asked by a fan on his Twitter, Tetsuya Iwanaga revealed that he and Hayato Onozuka used 2 microphones to record Doctor Mighty XX Gashat's sound.https://twitter.com/lespros_tetsuya/status/902880422295519232 Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 44: The Last Smile References Category:Ex-Aid Games